Cancer is a major disease that is a leading cause of death worldwide. A major aspect of the treatment of cancer is chemotherapy using anti-cancer agents. However, the treatment of cancer using chemotherapy is rarely straightforward and there is a general need to develop new and improved anti-cancer agents which act by different mechanisms and pathways.